Forgotten Memories
by limpet666
Summary: On his return from the City of Stars, Meier finds only pain, loneliness and the bittersweet comfort from an unlikely source. D/MeierUKE, YAOI.


Forgotten Memories

This fanfiction is based after the Vampire Hunter D movie Bloodlust. I have read the books but this story follows the events that happen in the movie.

And D's eyes are blue for the purposes of this fiction, because it's annoyingly difficult to pin down his real eye colour based on the movies.

Disclaimer: None of the characters used or mentioned in this fanfiction are my property.

* * *

The night seemed to stretch on forever as D travelled across the barren land from one town to another. He had no particular direction and was in no hurry, so his horse was slowed to a comfortable walk to preserve its energy. As he approached a set of crumbling ruins the hunter paid them no attention; dawn was not for a long while yet so there was no reason to stop now.

D glanced smoothly to the left as a figure leapt at him from the shadows, sword drawn in the blink of an eye to parry the deadly claws that slashed at his neck. White hair partially obscured cold red eyes, but even before the sudden yet brief attack was over D knew the identity of his would-be assassin.

"Meier Link." He said in a soft voice as the figure landed effortlessly on his feet after being forced away by D's blade, cloak settling around him calmly.

"Vampire Hunter D." Meier's voice was low and brooding, and when he slowly lifted his head his expression was dark, but tired too and behind his eyes there was pain.

"You returned." If D was surprised to see the vampire it did not show in his voice, and he regarded Meier coolly, meeting his failing glare evenly. The vampire finally had to lower his gaze away from D's, shoulders slumping in defeat in a way that was so unlike a Noble.

"Yes." He lowered his head in a nod, silence reigning for a long pause before he asked, "Will you kill me this time?" The question came without preamble and D thought he heard a faint tone of hope in Meier's voice. Did he so want to die?

D watched the vampire from atop his horse silently, noting that Meier was likely residing in the ruins he has attacked from; his typically immaculate outfit was covered in dust, and dead cobwebs stuck stubbornly on all areas of his once-black cloak. It was also evident to D that Meier had not fed in a great deal of time; there was absolutely no smell of blood about him, and besides, the ruins were obviously abandoned and D did not think that Meier had travelled anywhere recently. Nevertheless, as a hunter it was D's duty to destroy every vampire, but still...

"What did you find?" He asked quietly, eyes never leaving the vampire, "In the city of stars?"

Meier looked up with first surprise, and then pain quickly appeared across his face, "Nothing." He breathed, then louder, "We found nothing." His teeth clenched and he sharply looked away, hiding the frustrated tears D had already seen. "Just...death, and darkness."

He turned as though to go back into the ruin, but stopped when he heard D dismount, smiling just slightly in resignation as he turned to face the hunter, "From the moment I buried her I have wished for this." He confessed quietly, waiting for D to draw his sword. There was a pregnant pause before D spoke.

"I will not kill you." He stated coldly, "If you wish to end your life the sun will rise in three hours." He did not look away when Meier gazed at him with a broken expression; the vampire looking so beaten and sad. However, almost immediately the weakness began to melt into something different, and red eyes suddenly flashed in fury.

"You coward." He hissed, drawing up aggressively, "You refuse to kill me? Then maybe I should kill you; perhaps taking your life will ease my pain." He spat, metal encasing his hands in brutal claws a split second before he leapt for D.

D didn't even feign drawing his sword; it was painfully obvious that Meier stood little chance of causing him any harm, and very soon he had worn out his anger and frustration enough to not even struggle when D caught his wrists, preventing him from continuing his pitiful barrage of swipes.

"Please... why won't you do it?" He asked in a whisper, head hanging down, and after getting no answer he weakly slumped forwards against the vampire hunter. The gauntlets encasing his hands retracted, but when D loosened his hold he didn't step away, instead letting his now-bare hands rest helplessly against the hunter's chest. The armour was cool even to his cold skin, and he could hear the slow but strong beating of D's heart from where his head rested. When standing tall both were virtually the same height, but beaten as he was and hunched over, Meier's forehead rested just below D's collar.

"I would have walked into the very fires of hell for her." He whispered hoarsely, "But now... now I have no courage to follow her." Even without the gauntlets Meier's claws created scratches on D's armour when his long fingers curled in anxiety, red eyes squeezing shut against blood-tinged tears. "Please." He begged, his voice barely audible even to the hunter.

"No." D replied quietly, eyes closing for a moment when the vampire made a weak distressed noise, pleading silently with the hunter to do for him what he couldn't do himself. D never tried to push the vampire off as he clung to him, the hunter's eyes staring over Meier's head into the darkness of the ruins. They had never been home to Nobles. They were too crudely made, just stone and mortar and no technology integrated into its very structure as with the towers of the nobility; a human residence that had long since been abandoned and left defenceless to the elements.

D shifted his focus when Meier's hands slid up to his shoulders, one then lifting to hover near his face as the vampire stood up a little straighter to look at the hunter, expression still sad and regretful.

"Before I ever saw you with my own eyes I had heard tales of your beauty." He said in what was almost a sigh, eyes roaming over the hunter's face and his fingertips lingered near D's lips, not quite touching, "You really are exquisite." He murmured, exhaling sadly at D's silence, "But I wonder how many others have told you the same?"

"I am a dhampire." D's voice resonated lowly; reminding Meier of his tainted blood, and a brief flicker of a wan smile appeared on the vampire's face.

"Why should that matter to me?" He asked, gaining some courage that suited him far better as he leaned in towards the hunter, "I gave my heart to a human." There was a brief pause before Meier closed the remaining distance and pressed his lips gently over D's, the hand that lingered near his face resting against the black armour over his heart. It lasted no more than a couple of seconds and when they separated red eyes met blue calmly, Meier's hand sliding up to cup D's face.

"You would have turned her, eventually." D said quietly. Meier's lips had been icy, but to D's own cool skin the kiss had been warm... pleasant. And there was no lingering fear of hurting Meier, no fear of his own strength, or of losing control of his bloodlust. Meier was not a human.

"No... never." Meier assured with no venom towards the accusation, even managing another small smile

"You would have let her die?" The vampire and the hunter watched each other at close proximity, voices quiet as though afraid of breaking the peace. Meier's eyes flickered away briefly, narrowing slightly in pain.

"I did let her die." He whispered, eyes closing so he didn't see the brief flicker pass across D's face when he realised what Meier said was true. "Sometimes I wish I had not...I wish I had given her what she asked so much for. But I could not...I could not give her this life, not her." One hand drew back from D to pass over his face, shielding his expression and trying to quell his grief at losing the woman, the human, he had loved.

He felt long fingers curl around his wrist but didn't immediately register that they were D's as his hand was pulled away from his face, red eyes opening slowly before finally focussing back up onto the hunter's. His expression remained melancholy even as he again leaned forward to kiss D, pain easing just a little when strong arms wrapped around him and he was more grateful for the comfort than he could have ever expressed.

The kiss deepened when Meier opened his mouth over the hunter's and was greeted with definite, though slow, response. Their tongues touched briefly before the vampire was granted entrance, and Meier noticed with some relief that, although D did not taste like a full vampire, neither was it human. It was spicy flavour that was entirely his own.

Meier slowly explored the hunter's mouth, and when he finally pulled back his tongue dragged over one of D's fangs, the heady taste of blood flooding both their senses. D's eyes flashed open in surprise but even before he could begin to control himself he immediately and fiercely followed after the taste, completely dominating the vampire within seconds. Silently Meier was pleased with the reaction, wanting the feeling of being possessed and protected; to experience something the complete opposite of what he'd had with Charlotte.

A surprised, dismayed noise tore itself from Meier's throat when D suddenly pulled away, the hunter roughly shoving the vampire back a couple of paces as his hand pressed over his mouth and half hid the shaken expression he wore. He shouldn't have lost control like that.

"What's wrong?" Meier asked, licking away the blood that had leaked onto his lips before taking a step forwards, hand reaching out to touch D's arm and he was relieved when the hunter didn't push him back again. D didn't answer but Meier knew what it was, "You shouldn't deny yourself this." He murmured, hand sliding along D's jaw to lift his head to look at him, "Don't deny me this." He pleaded, voice even softer as he looked into the dhampire's eyes.

D's hand slowly lowered from his mouth as his expression faded to something less uncertain, and through his slightly parted lips Meier could see his lengthened fangs, "It's been so long since I've been with anyone I do not fear to share my blood with." He continued, thumb brushing over D's mouth before he leaned in again, hoping the hunter's silence was not a rejection. His pressed his lips again over Ds and was pleased when almost immediately their mouths were open even though this time D was more hesitant in his response.

Meier made a small encouraging noise when D slowly slipped again into his mouth, knowing there would still be the lingering taste of blood even though the small wound had already healed. He could feel that D purposely stayed away from Meier's fangs to avoid cutting himself and the vampire was disappointed but didn't push him. Instead, as the kiss continued Meier's hands slid up over D's shoulders, one hand removing the hat from his head and the other slipping into his gorgeous long hair, combing through the dark, wavy locks. He felt D's arms go around his waist again and he pressed close to the firm body.

As their lips slowly came apart Meier smiled a little, looking into D's eyes and whilst he wore no expression of confusion there was doubt in the blue depths. The vampire pressed a slow path of kisses across D's cheek, watching the hunter's eyes close as he reached his ear. With Meier's hand on the back of his head, D let himself be pulled forward, the vampire's lips trailing to the tip of his ear whilst his own mouth lingered near to Meier's neck and the pulse that ran just under the pale skin was achingly close. But despite this, D was still driven to distraction by Meier's mouth on the top of his ear, the vampire sucking on the sensitive tip before nibbling, head tilting consciously to bare more of his neck in hopes that the dhampire would give in to his instincts.

Meier shivered at D's lips pressed finally against his neck, strong arms tightening impulsively around him and the vampire pulled back from his ministrations to murmur a small 'please', fingers curling in D's hair. The was no hesitation, just a pause as though he was considering the consequences before D opened his mouth and slid his fangs cleanly into Meier's neck, hot blood rushing in and drowning his senses and he felt the vibrations of the moan the vampire emitted to his core. His blood was overwhelming and rich and though he felt Meier pushing his hair back away from his neck, whilst he knew what the vampire intended, he took no action to stop him.

D tensed suddenly as sharp canines drove into his neck, effectively drawing him out of his bloodlust as his lips left Meier's neck with a gasp, blue eyes open unseeingly. The pain had pulled him back into reality, but now he was drowning again in the sensation of Meier drinking his blood, the taste of the vampire still in his own mouth and engulfing his senses.

Meier was finding it increasingly difficult to control himself, the many sensations pushing him to the brink; it had been so long since he had been able to share this with anyone. And the hunter tasted exquisite; his blood not so heady as a vampire's but stronger than any humans, the perfect mix.

As he pulled back he found D's eyes again, licking the taste of him from his lips before leaning forwards to kiss the hunter again, mingling their blood. The colour of D's eyes had already reddened, and Meier could feel that his fangs were completely lengthened; it would have been difficult now to tell that D was not a full vampire. Meier's hands slipped over D's armour, quickly finding the releases and removing the protection when they broke contact again. He'd expected D to stop him, or to ask what he wanted, but no such question came and as soon as the heavy armour was discarded along with D's hat and cloak they pressed together again, mouths open immediately as their lips came together.

Meier barely even registered as his own cloak was pushed off, and whether it was due to the speed with which it was removed or the distraction his mind was in he didn't know, and neither did he care. His jacket was pushed off too and then he felt D's hand on the back of his neck, holding him still as they kissed. Meier was very willing to let himself be dominated, he needed this to be different.

Very soon their shirts were gone too, and whilst the wounds at their necks had healed by now, the collars of their shirts were red with blood. Meier's hand roamed over the dhampire's body, enjoying the hardness and drawing low, pleased noises from D when he dragged his claws across his skin, creating instantly healing scratches.

D went willingly when Meier pulled him down to the ground, the vampire using his cloak as a thin buffer between himself and the ground, not that it was really necessary. One arm looped up around D's neck, keeping them together whilst the other went to his own pants, unfastening them. He had no doubts now that D knew exactly what he wanted and that he had no qualms over giving it to him. Still, he couldn't help but be reassured when the hunter helped him out of his pants, pulling them off to join the rest of their clothes. Meier's hands then went to D's, 'mmm'ing quietly against the other's mouth as he pushed off the dark leather from the hunter, pale hands sliding down over his skin as far as he could reach then leaving it to D to kick them off, which he did without hesitation.

Finally they parted again, D hovering over the vampire, his dark hair falling down to curtain their faces whilst Meier looked up at him almost peacefully...trustingly.

"Are you-?" D's brows drew together slightly and Meier cut him off before he could even ask.

"Yes." He said surely, one leg wrapping up around D's waist, wanting him so badly. _Needing_ him. "Please." He begged, repeating it quieter when D looked hesitant for a moment. Meier nearly mewled in relief when the dhampire ducked his head to kiss him, feeling D shift above him and then groaning pleadingly when he felt something press to his entrance. There was no question of preparation; neither of them wanted it, and Meier would have declined even if it had been offered.

D drove into him with one thrust and Meier's back arched sharply from the ground with a strangled groan, his long claws digging into D's back. It hurt, but then so many things did, and just like being bitten it felt so good too. "Move, damn you." He growled when D held still too long, hands flattening over the hunter's back and smearing his blood across his skin.

Meier's head fell back with a moan as D began a slow pace; the hunter's breathing turning rougher as he braced his hands against the ground either side of the vampire's shoulders. As soon as the pain had faded completely Meier demanded he go faster, red eyes looking up into an equally blood-coloured gaze before dragging him down into a hard kiss, noises muffled as D thrust harder into the other male.

The kiss broke apart silently when Meier let out a mixture of a pleasured cry and a growl, eyes squeezed tight. "A-again." He gasped, wanting that sensation again, and as D drove in harder at the same angle Meier thought he would lose his mind as the pleasure crashed down over him. D continued to hit that same place over and over, quickly reaching a pace that would have grievously injured any human but which left Meier writhing in intense pleasure underneath the hunter.

"A-ah...I cant..." Meier clawed at D's back as his release approached at a phenomenal rate before bearing down on him with indescribable force, his whole body tensing and his mouth hanging open silently as he completely lost himself. He heard a low groan above him and felt D still as he came to the end of his orgasm, glad that D had finished at the same time as him since he was sure he would have been driven crazy if he'd endured any more of the intense pleasure.

He could feel D's hot breaths against his face and he slowly withdrew his claws from D's back, looping his arms instead around the hunter's neck and holding him close.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked once his breathing had settled, eyes still closed but knowing D would hear him so close, "Until it's over?" He couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't show the fearful tears that gathered under his eyelids.

"If you want me to." D answered finally, resting his head against Meier's when the vampire pulled him down into an embrace.

"Thank you."

The sky lightened from black to blue and then into pink, and the stars slowly disappeared to be replaced with wisps of pale cloud that moved with ease across the open sky. It was going to be a beautiful day.

Meier watched the changing colours with an impassive expression, knees drawn up to his chest. He could feel D's dark presence at his side, watching the dawn with him, and calm had settled over them, a gentle serenity that wouldn't be broken.

As pink faded into bright blue and the sun emerged from beyond the horizon Meier's breath caught, eyes closing as the burning light pierced his vision. The light of the sun scorched him, and he could feel the flames licking his skin even under his shirt, but even though D was there still at his side his thoughts were with Charlotte. He had felt this before, this pain, for her. To protect her, to keep her, he had stepped into the sunlight, and he would have died there if had needed to to make sure she was safe.

But he had failed her in the end anyway.

Now maybe he would have the chance to apologise.

The sunlight made his eyes ache but D remained staring straight ahead, watching as the new day was born in a blaze of reds and yellows and blues. And as the soft morning breezed rushed past him it carried with it the ashes of a fleeting lover.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

(And in the words of my wonderful Beta Tracee: "I hope I have brought you to an appropriately depressing and tear jerker ending :Stabs self and just _dies:_" XD sorry again for not warning you, hun.)


End file.
